


《他是星灵族》41片段

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》41片段

赫宰计算了下折返的路程，心说还有时间，便缠着仍在睡梦中的东海，硬是把人给弄到晨勃。  
东海的大眼睛水雾蒙蒙：“你干嘛呀…”  
说着又闭眼开睡。  
赫宰哪里肯放过他的漂亮宝贝，继续逗弄东海，钻进被子里吻他大腿内侧。  
东海的腿肚子直打颤，啧了声：“李赫宰！”  
赫宰见好就收：“我出去一趟。”  
“？”东海听了这话才逐渐转醒，不过仍旧睡眼惺忪，“去哪儿？”  
“回队里。”赫宰站起身，开始收拾衣服，“我不要你了，你自己看着办吧。”  
“呀！”东海伸腿去踹赫宰。  
赫宰没搭理他。  
东海立刻翻身下床，还因为被捣鼓得一塌糊涂的屁股趔趄一下，但他没管，就扒拉在赫宰身后，紧紧抱住：“不要你走，不要不要。”  
“那你刚才非得一直推开我。”赫宰只觉得这招欲擒故纵使得漂亮，李东海就是个黏他的小跟屁虫，“我被伤到了，要离开了，拜拜。”  
东海快哭了：“不要不要不要。”  
听见东海的哭腔，赫宰立刻回过身子，复又将他压倒在床，咬住小朋友的嘴巴：“虽然确实要出去一趟，但海海舍不得我的话，就用实际行动表示一下。”  
东海回吻赫宰，搂着身上人的脖子：“那你还回来吗？”  
赫宰噗地笑出声：“你这么漂亮，一个人在这儿多危险啊。”接着又将东海的内裤扒下来，手放在小朋友晨勃的老二上揉搓，“我们得沾上对方的味道，是吧？”  
东海的脸马上红了，片刻后点点头，又说：“不可以真的做哦。”  
“不做。”赫宰也把着东海的手按上自己勃起的硬物，“海海的都被我折腾肿了，等它恢复了健康再做。”  
“讨厌，我讨厌李赫宰。”嘴上虽这样说，东海还是不停亲吻赫宰的脸颊，手上也动得挺快，“我问你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你教练和队友知道你这么好色吗？”东海笑嘻嘻，“比如现在在做的这种？”  
说着，又加快了手上为赫宰打飞机的速度。  
赫宰摇头，还贫嘴：“我告诉他们，我在晨练呢。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海傻乐，“你真坏。”  
“你也是。”赫宰已经激动得出了些汗，和东海在一起真是折寿啊，“海海也是小色猫。”  
大部分时候是在接吻，偶尔也会看看对方，赫宰眼里的东海确实就是只没睡醒的小老虎，一只手为他打飞机，另一只手还在揉睁不开的眼睛。  
东海是又困又想和赫宰再多腻歪会儿的，他呻吟，赫宰就盯着他；他脸红，赫宰就用闲着的手掐他脸蛋；他闷声哼哼，赫宰就上来不停吻他。  
他们知道彼此的敏感点，同为男性也知道应该如何动作。  
射在对方手里，赫宰是找了张手抽纸擦干净，东海则笑嘻嘻地一巴掌连带着精液拍在赫宰脖颈，弄得即将要出门的男孩儿又得去浴室重新整理。


End file.
